


i've been telling lies (but i'll tell you the truth)

by shineonloki



Series: 100 Lifetimes Challenge [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Though Similar Enough to Be Canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/pseuds/shineonloki
Summary: In a magical mishap, Loki and Thor find themselves facing inconvenient truths.





	i've been telling lies (but i'll tell you the truth)

He had everything in order.

His desk— which was normally cluttered with trinkets, scrolls, and ingredients— was cleared off, save the spell book laid out to the page depicting a large tree with fanning branches. There were a few candles, specific ones that Thor had to scour the nine realms for, a few precise stones, and that was it.

All that was left was to wait for Thor.

Loki stood in the middle of his study chamber, hands neatly clasped at his waist. He very diligently fought the urge to wring his fingers together.

 _Patience_ , he told himself, _was a virtue_.

Though, the youngest son of Odin wasn’t typically described as virtuous.

\--

Thor didn’t keep him waiting too long.

Loki could tell he was growing impatient with his tasks— a trip to Vanaheim for a sacred candle, a trip to Muspelheim for a lava stone, as well a few other tedious errands that Loki didn’t have the time to do. Why would he? He had a strapping, adventure-bound older brother to do it for him.

By the looks of Thor’s scowl and the disarray of his long, blonde hair, he guessed the last mission didn’t go as smoothly as he hoped. It happened to the one thing Thor had protested the most— retrieve the Elixir of Life from the Enchantress Amora.

Thor held out the vial, tiny in his large hands, and Loki plucked it up gently.

“Thank you, brother,” Loki said— uncorking the potion, taking a sniff, scrunching his nose, and bottling it back. That wasn’t going to be pleasant to drink, but it would be worth it.

Thor stood there silent, staring at Loki expectantly.

Loki only blinked.

“You may go now.”

Thor didn’t budge but walked closer with careful steps. Loki backed away in time with them, cradling the vial to his chest.

“At least tell me what mischief you’re planning with that.”

“ _Mischief_?” Loki gasped, insulted. He hadn’t planned anything with the potion, per se. Now, the effects of that potion and what he did afterward …well, who was really to say?

“I just spent the last three hours in the company of Amora,” Thor whispered, a low growl.

Loki snorted, and a made point to hone his gaze up to Thor’s disheveled hair. “I see that. Tell me, did you have to _wrestle_ her for it?”

Thor’s cheeks reddened, and he cast his eyes downward, mumbling something unintelligible. He doubted his brother stooped so low, but it was a thrill to tease— it was no secret the Enchantress was smitten, if only Loki could say the same about Thor.

“The point is, I did all of these missions for you,” Thor said, waving an arm at the set-up at Loki’s desk. “You can at least tell me what it is you are planning if I am to be your accomplice.”

Loki sighed, heavy and dramatic. “Fine.”

At the desk, Loki ran a hand down the foiled branches of Yggdrasil. He waved a hand above the candles, lighting them with a green blaze; he carefully adjusted the rocks into a perfect formation.

“Once I say the incantation and drink this,” Loki explained, holding up the vial and shaking it gently. “I will be able to walk the roots of Yggdrasil for forty-eight hours. The entire nine realms will be at my disposal.”

Thor stood with his arms crossed, blank and unimpressed look on his face— Loki groaned.

“I will be undetectable to the sight of Heimdall. I will be able to travel without the Bifrost. Is _none_ of that interesting to you?” Loki asked, exasperated.

Thor seemed to think about it. The brute, of course, he didn’t appreciate the beauty of the complicated spell work it took to achieve such a thing.

“It could be useful,” Thor said finally. He walked to where Loki stood by the desk, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Loki stared at it like it might rot the flesh it sat on. “I will join you.”

Loki brushed his hand off, Thor let it fall limply to his side, unphased.

“No, you will not.”

“I did all of the hard work!”

“The hard work is spellbinding! You are no seidrmaster, Thor.”

“Neither are you!”

Loki stared him down, lips pressed in a tight line. It was true, though he surpassed Thor in his study of magic— a natural knack, their mother had said— there was still a lot he had to learn. This was the unfortunate reason he had to send Thor to Amora in the first place.

“Fine, but we have to be back in Asgard before it wears off or we will have to call on Heimdall to bring us back. I would say by splitting it half and half, we have twenty-four hours.”

Thor nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. Loki looked away, mouth drawn into a tight frown. His cheeks grew hot, probably the hot summer sun creeping through his cooling charm.

Loki motioned for Thor to stand still beside him, clearing his throat before reaching out with his seidr to wrap around them, the comfort of his magic setting his heartbeat right again.

In a low voice, eyes closed, Loki repeated the spell that he had memorized days prior. As soon as the last word was spoken, he threw back half the potion and handed the vial to Thor, who drank down the last of it, face twisted in displeasure.

The rush of magic faded, and the candles extinguished themselves. They stood quietly looking to one another.

“Well? Now what?”

Loki puffed out his chest— it was his turn to shine and truly impress his brother who bested him in most things. Not seidr, that was his domain.

“Now I will call forth a portal to Yggdrasil,” Loki said, matter-of-factly.

He closed his eyes, held out his hands, attempted to weave the spell to open to the portal.

Nothing happened.

Loki opened one eye, there was only empty space in front of them. He could feel Thor’s eyes, judging and amused. Loki closed his eyes once more and tried again.

After five solid minutes of nothing— Thor started to laugh.

“Something went wrong,” Loki exclaimed, picking up a porous rock and turning it over in his hand. “Are you sure you retrieved this from the lava pools of Muspelheim?”

“Yes,” Thor said, with more patience than Loki ever dreamed of having.

“It was probably something in my spell work or seidr weaving. This was too advanced, but I was trying to impress—” Loki clamped his hands over mouth, horrified. He hadn’t meant to say that. Or— _almost_ say that. He hadn’t even been thinking about it, because of course there wasn’t anything wrong on his behalf.

Which meant.

“Amora,” Loki hissed. He picked up the vial and eyed the empty inside, a fruitless endeavor.

“Do you think she tampered with the elixir?”

“I think it is possible she gave you a bottle of swamp water!”

Thor turned green at the thought, puffing out his cheeks. The likelihood that was really the contents was low— unfortunately, still _possible_ — but it was fun to watch Thor squirm. The case still stood, whatever they had drunk hadn’t been the Elixir of Life.

Loki frowned and looked at his set-up, it had been very close to, if not, perfect. He should have known not to trust Amora— the foul witch.

“I’m going to have to start from scratch,” Loki sighed, tossing the little vial across the room. It plinked against the wall and vanished from existence. “I will need fresh utensils and artifacts.”

“I’ll go.”

Thor stood, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. He looked nervous.

“Oh? You would do that?”

If Loki were being honest, he hadn’t planned on asking. But that was good, better than him having to do it himself.

“I would do anything for you.”

Loki stilled, frozen in place. He looked over his shoulder at Thor, who looked absolutely mortified, turning a shade of red that rivaled the cape draped over his shoulders.

His next words were chosen carefully. “I think you should go now.”

Thor nodded, and turned, mouth pressed tight. He left without another word.

\--

Something was off, but Loki couldn’t put a finger on what that something was.

He carefully avoided not only Thor, but everyone in the palace. At least until he figured out the ill-effects of the elixir they had drunk. Overall, he felt _normal_. Which wasn’t always a good thing—it was probably the most unsettling part. At least if his stomach felt as though it was turning inside out, he would know where to start.

Wrapped in his bathing robes, green silks that swayed with his step, he made his way to the royal bathing chambers. A relaxing dip in a hot bath would calm him, clear his mind so he could think rationally.

Loki opened the doors to an eyeful of a naked, sculpted back, tapering down to firm, round—

“Thor?”

Thor jumped, startled, and quickly sunk down into the steaming waters with a splash. Loki clutched his robe a little tighter on his chest.

“I didn’t think you would be here—” Thor fumbled for his words, sinking even lower, so that the water lapped at his collarbone, hiding everything else. “I can leave.”

Loki gave a nervous laugh, he wasn’t sure why. They had bathed together many times before. This time should be no different; yet, it was. He opened his mouth, fully intent on telling Thor he would wait until he was finished.

No big deal.

“Nonsense, we can share.”

Loki’s brows knit together in confusion. That wasn’t what he wanted to say; still, he walked to the edge of the bath and dipped a toe in. It _was_ his favored temperature, and the pool was big, sharing would be fine.

“I would like that,” Thor said, an equally confused expression.

Loki regarded him warily, but slipped the rob from his shoulders, letting it pool at his feet. Thor looked away, face red from the steam.

He sighed as he sunk down into the water, the warmth relaxing away all the tension in his muscles. Loki closed his eyes, nestled himself up against the side, pillowing his neck on the edge. He couldn’t be sure what Thor was doing, every now and then he’d hear the shift of water or an occasional cough, but silence remained between them.

In his quiet reverie, the mental image of Thor entering the bath cropped up. It seemed like only yesterday he had been a lanky adolescent like himself—Loki was toned, and lean, but nothing like his brother. It seemed Thor had grown muscles overnight, or perhaps he just hadn’t been paying attention before. Either way, he looked great. The artistry of his muscles would have even the more renowned sculptors—

“What?” Thor squeaked— actually _squeaked_.

Loki opened one eye to see Thor filled with more distress than the time a Biglesnipe nearly scalped him.

 _Oh_.

“Did I?” Loki searched for the words. _Did I just go on a tangent about the perfection of your build?_ No, too straight-forward. He left the question as it was and hoped Thor could decipher it.

“Yes,” Thor almost whispered. He looked small in the large pool, despite Loki rambling about how very big he was. The irony was not lost. Then, meekly— “Thank you.”

Loki looked down at his own hands, distorted beneath the water. An awkwardness hung in the air, Loki needed to remedy it, lest his bath be ruined by an uncomfortable mishap. A change of conversation was in order.

“I have always found you beautiful—” Loki hands shot up from the water to cover his own mouth.

Thor stared, lips parted in silent awe.

Slowly, he let his fingers slide from his face. He’d insult Thor, throw the universe back on its axis! He is beautiful, but _his head is empty_ — that would work.

“And you are clever too,” Loki said instead, hand muzzle instantly replaced.

Loki stood abruptly, too stressed about the absurdities falling from his mouth to care about his own nakedness. Thor, at least, had the decency to look away as he climbed out of the bath and pulled his robe on, double knotting the belt.

He was half-way to the door when Thor called for him. Loki only looked back over his shoulder, wet hair clinging to the sides of his face, eyes wide. Probably looking like a drowned rat.

“Wait, we should—”

Loki held up a finger, silencing him.

“No, do not say anything. We are under some kind of curse.”

Thor shut his mouth, and Loki left.

\--

Loki’s floor was littered with tomes and scrolls as he scoured his personal library for the answer to his question. He knew deep down the curse that afflicted them— or rather, the potion’s side effect. If they were lucky, it would subside in a day’s time.

He made a triumphant noise when he found what he was looking for in the thirteenth book. Finger skimming along as he mouthed the words, his suspicions were confirmed.

Truth serum.

“That crafty, little _witch_.”

He felt no relief with knowing what ailed them. There was little chance she picked a truth serum at random, there was a game plan behind her madness. In all honesty— Loki had been a fool to trust her. He had hoped sending Thor would have combatted any issues.

Loki could admit he was wrong, even if it pained him.

He was so seething mad, so scared at the _truths_ that would tumble out of his mouth, that he didn’t hear the faint knocks on the door, or it being gently pushed open.

“Loki,” Thor said softly.

Loki screwed his eyes up tight, held his breath, said a silent prayer, and then turned to his brother. He pulled the robe back around him, tight enough that it crossed at the nape of his neck. Modest, but efficient.

“Amora gave us a truth serum. Be careful what you say,” he warned.

“We should talk.”

Loki laughed, taken back.

“We really should not,” he spat. He knew it to hold some truth, or he wouldn’t be able to say it at all. Thor looked at him with a sadness, blue eyes threatening to water. Loki gave in too easily. “Fine, say what you will.”

If Thor wanted to let spill all his embarrassing truths, so be it. Loki was content to stay silent until the serum wore off.

Thor looked like he was going to hurl or run— or both. He walked further into the room, closing the door behind him, but stopped short of Loki. There was simultaneously too much space and not enough between them.

Loki was hyper-aware of their breathing, chests heaving in tandem. His skin tingled like he’d been shocked, like there was a static electricity in the air.

“You look good too,” Thor whispered, and Loki swallowed audibly.

He reached out and covered Loki’s fingers, where they were desperately clutching the robe to keep it closed and pushed them down and away. Loki let his hand fall, and consequently, the robe fell open with it. They both sucked in a breath.

“I think about it often,” Thor continued. “When you are in your riding clothes, when you are fully armored, when you are like this.”

Absently, Loki’s hand found the belted sash around his waist. He didn’t loosen the knot, only placed hand there— resting, innocent. Thor stepped closer into his space, eyes searching. Loki didn’t know what he would find.

Disappointment, more than likely. He couldn’t let Thor’s words cut to his heart— he thought of him in the physical sense, an idea of him, abstract and impossible. Someone as noble and valiant as his brother could never think about him, the real Loki, with fondness.

He didn’t know him, not really. Loki meant to tell him.

“You know me better than anyone,” he said instead, quiet into the space between them. His heart fluttered, a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

Thor smiled, soft and private— a smile meant only for Loki.

“I do,” he agreed. His fingers, where they rested at his sternum, drifted down, tickling the skin in their wake. Loki shuddered out a breath as those fingers dipped beneath the edge of the silk robe, skimming lightly over a nipple. Their eyes met— Thor’s dark and hungry, Loki’s wide and hopeful.

“I love you,” Loki whispered. “Never doubt that.”

A long silence stretched between them; a pause between two brothers recognizing the pull between them.

“If I am being honest,” Thor started, and Loki snorted a laugh. “I would like to kiss you.”

The laughter died on Loki’s lips. He swallowed, darted his tongue out to lick at his lips— watched Thor watch him do it. There was heat pulling low in his belly, and he realized too late that he was half-hard beneath his robe.

He wanted, _he wanted_ —

“Kiss me.”

They met each other with urgency, and Loki sighed into it, pressing himself close and relishing the comforting weight of his brother against him. Thor’s lips moved smooth and soft against him, opening him up with care and licking his way in. He wondered if he fucked the way he kissed— slow and intimate, or like he fought— ruthless and without mercy.

Either way, Loki decided he’d like to find out.

He nearly cried when Thor’s hand found the sash, undoing the knot with one hand. Loki eased himself out of the clothing, letting it drop to the ground. In an instant, he became painfully aware he was stark naked while Thor stood before him fully clothed.

Before he could protest or fix it, Thor dropped to his knees, and Loki’s own knees nearly gave out at the sight of it.

Thor’s rough hands smoothed the flanks of Loki’s naked thighs. He leaned forward, pressed a kiss at the dip of his hipbone.

“Is this alright?”

Loki nodded, he wasn’t sure his mouth would produce any sound that wasn’t a choked back moan.

“You need to say it,” Thor said, mouthing along his hip, closer to where his cock swelled and hardened beneath the anticipation of wet mouth so close. “So, I know that you want this too, as badly as I do.”

“Yes,” Loki hissed, and Thor pulled back just enough so that his cheek grazed along the velvety head. His hips moved on their own accord, eager to feel friction, to fuck into that wet heat. His brain was too fuzzy, the truths he had hidden away began tumbling out.

“I have wanted you this for so long,” Loki gasped out, and Thor took him into his mouth. To ground himself, he reached out and twisted his fingers gently into the blonde head of hair in front of him. “I have wanted you in ways that a brother shouldn’t.”

Thor took pulled off, licked a hot stripe from base to tip before swallowing down again.

“I didn’t think I could have you,” Loki nearly cried. This was more than he wanted to say. Shameful secrets. “I didn’t think I was worthy.”

Thor quickened his pace, working his hand along with his mouth. Loki doubled over from the intensity of it, knees shaking, and hands tangled in Thor’s hair, urging him forward. He was already so close—

Thor reached up with his free hand and found one of Loki’s, he slid it out of the strands and laced their fingers together.

Loki came with a strangled cry, pulling out quickly enough to coat Thor’s tongue, cheek, and chest. Everything that landed in his open mouth was swallowed down. He didn’t dare comment, he didn’t trust what he would say about the sight.

Thor guided their locked hands to his face and kissed Loki’s knuckles. It was a strangely innocent gesture for a man in front of his brother with his face painted with his seed.

“You can have me,” Thor whispered.

Loki ignored the fluttering in his stomach and responded to the sentiment in the best way he knew how— sarcasm.

“It looks as though I already have.” He reached down and wiped a thumb through a pearly strand on Thor’s cheek. He brought it to his lips, tasting himself.

Beneath him, Thor’s eyes darkened, an obvious tented strain in his breeches. He looked at Loki like a man starving, and Loki was fully prepared to let him feast—he hauled Thor up so that they were chest to chest.

“Remind me to send a thank you letter to Amora.”


End file.
